Kate's Lost
by dairu123
Summary: a Researcher gets turned into a pokemon. rated M for adult situations
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This might not be suitable for people under the age of 18, and if Pokemon/human sexual relationships bother you then don't read any further. Enjoy

Parentheses means that Kate is thinking it.

Chapter one: The transformation

I am a female human named, Kate. I am traveling in Shinnoh and I am a pokemon assistant. I am seventeen years old and I am currently in Mt. Coronet researching the natural maze formations within the cave. That's when I got lost in the cave. I don't have any pokemon with me so if I get attacked I'm screwed. The caves looked exactly the same every turn I took. I was just got lost among the vast hallways. I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. So I followed it till I came to a room with a large rock with markings on them. I used a laptop to look up the symbols that I have been researching. I finally can understand the words since I have every word in my computer now. I started to read the inscriptions.

By night is sent a pokemon forms

By night is sent a human shall turn

By day is seen a pokemon will appear

By day is seen a human will disappear

Once I read the inscription aloud I started to feel funny. Then I blacked out. I awoke shivering in the cold. For some reason I couldn't stand up so I crawled on all fours. Then a pokemon came out of the shadows. It was an Umbreon. I started to threaten the pokemon, "Don't come any closer or I'll."

The Umbreon then spoke, "I'm not going to hurt you I'm here to help you out of this cave."

I freaked out, "You can talk!"

Umbreon looked at me like I was stupid and said, "Well of coarse I talk we are both pokemon"

I thought about what he asked, "What do you mean we are both pokemon?"

Umbreon sighed, "Look at your paws and you will see."

I looked at my hands and they turned out to be paws. I couldn't believe my eyes. I actually was a pokemon. A big pink pokemon. I looked at Umbreon and asked, "How did I become an Espeon?"

Umbreon looked at me confused. "You must have been down here for awhile, we should get you out of here."

I stood on my new legs and followed the Umbreon. Not even five minutes passed and we were out of the caves and in a dense forest. I was walking next to Umbreon and asked, "Where are we going now?"

Umbreon then replied smiling, "We are going to my place."

I then thought for a moment, (Can I really trust this pokemon? Well he did help me out of the cave.)

I decided to trust him and I followed him. We came to a big abandoned hut and I followed Umbreon in hesitantly and asked, "I'm kinda hungry what will we eat?"

Umbreon pointed with his paw. "Fish"

I looked at the fish and I answered shocked, "YOU mean RAW?"

He gave me a confused look and answered, "Yea well its all I got and I ain't no fire pokemon."

I sighed as I sat down and stared at the fish. (I can eat this I mean pokemon do it all the time.)

I then took a big bite out of the fish and it seemed better than I thought. I eagerly swallowed the fish down and I felt tired. Umbreon looked at me and asked, "How come you got lost in the caves?"

I looked at him and answered, "Well I was studying the caves because I'm a professors assistant."

Umbreon looked a little confused and he asked, "So you have an owner?"

I got mad, "No I don't have an owner I am a human being."

Umbreon sighed, "You must've hit your head or something."

I gave him a mean look and said, "I don't half to take this."

I got up to leave and Umbreon stopped me. "The only way out is through the caves and you already got lost once."

I was concerned so I had to ask, "Well are you going to help me through the caves?"

Umbreon frowned, "No I've been stuck here for years, the only way out is through the caves or to fly."

I started to cry, "I'm never going to see my family or friends again."

Umbreon put his paw around me and wiped my tears away with his paw. "Its ok Espeon I will take care of you and you will find your way out someday."

I sobbed a little and said to Umbreon, "My name is Kate."

Umbreon held me close and said, "Well Kate we are stuck together for awhile."

I stopped crying and asked, "Is there humans in this little valley?"

Umbreon replied, "Well there probably used to be because this hut is here."

I looked around the hut and all I saw was a bed, a broken radio, and a fireplace. It was getting dark and Umbreon jumped up on the bed and said, "Well your welcome to come and go as you please and sleep anywhere you like."

He laid his head down and I jumped up on the bed. (I cant believe how good I can jump)

I laid down next to him and fell asleep. I awoke the next day and found that Umbreon had brought me breakfast. I started to eat and Umbreon came in. "Hi Kate good morning."

I swallowed the raw meat and looked him in the eyes, and blushed. I then thought to myself, (Why am I blushing I cant be attracted to him I half to get out of here.)

He saw that I was blushing and licked my face clean of the left over's. (Wow this feels good.)

I then walked out of the hut and said, "How about you show me around?"

Umbreon smiled and said, "Follow me then."

I walked next to him as I was looking around. We then stopped at a huge river and he started to speak. "This is where I catch the fish."

I looked at the water then at him and asked, "How do you catch the fish."

He then yelled, "Like this" and he jumped in the water.

He returned to the top with a fish in his maw. He swam back to sure and shook himself off. He laid the fish at my paws and said, "This is for you my lady."

I blushed as I looked at the fish. I kissed him on the cheek which made him blush. I then ate the fish. We finished and I wanted to go for a swim. "Umbreon I want to go swimming."

Umbreon looked at me and laughed, "Well you don't halve to ask me just jump in."

I did as he said and jumped head first into the water. It was pretty cold but nothing my new fur coat couldn't handle. Umbreon was sitting on the bank watching when I yelled up to him. "Why don't you join me?"

Umbreon then jumped in and he swam around me. I splashed him and he splashed me back. We laughed as we wore ourselves out playing. Around five or six we left for the hut. Umbreon panted and looked at me. "Well did you have fun?"

I laughed and said, "Yea I wore you out didn't I?"

We both laughed as we made our way to the hut. We laid down on the bed and rested for awhile. I looked at Umbreon that was laying next to me and I said, "Its not as bad as I thought being stuck out here."

Umbreon raised his head and frowned, "Well that's because I'm here, You try being alone for a couple years."

I rubbed his cheek with mine and I tried to cheer him up. "Well I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

We fell asleep next to each other feeling the warmth of laying next to each other. About a week later I awoke and Umbreon wasn't anywhere to be found. So I got up and looked for him. I figured he was getting breakfast so I went to the river. Sure enough he was laying there. I stopped and realized that he was pawing himself off. I hid behind a bush and watched him. I began to get extremely aroused. I started to rub myself with my paw as best I could. Umbreon seemed to be in heaven as I saw him pleasure himself. I could barely stand it. I came several times as I watched. Then Umbreon tensed up as he came. He also yelled out a name, "Kate I love you."

I couldn't believe my ears. (He loves me?)

I then ran back to the hut and waited for him to return. He came back with fish and said, "I'm back Kate."

I jumped down from the bed and Umbreon sniffed, "You smell good did you roll around in cat nip or something?"

I then thought of why I smelt that way. (Some animals can smell each others sexual juices.)

I blushed and said, "I guess so."

I ate my fish and thanked him. I then asked him, "Do you want to go for a walk Umbreon?"

Umbreon smiled and replied, "Sure I would go anywhere with ya."

We walked out of the hut and just walked. We weren't headed anywhere just walking. I then managed to build up the courage I was going to tell Umbreon my feelings. Then as soon as I opened my mouth nothing came out. I then stopped. Umbreon stopped too and asked, "Is there something wrong you seem depressed?"

I sighed and replied, "Umbreon I have feelings for you."

Umbreon lifted my head with his paw and said, "I have them too."

He then kissed me. I didn't want the kiss to end I was so happy. Umbreon the said, "I'm sorry."

Then he turned around. I then asked, "Why are you sorry?"

I walked around to his front and I saw why. His member was out of his sheath. He whispered, "I'm sorry."

I then pushed him on his back and he said, "Why did you do that for?"

He started to moan as I licked his shaft. I cupped his balls with my paw and took his member into my mouth. I ran my rough tongue over his length trying to bring him pleasure. He was panting as I began to get wet between my legs. He arced his back as he came in my muzzle and I swallowed every last bit. He was laying drained or so I though. He got up and quickly pinned me on my back. I licked his nose as I told him, "Have your way with me Umbreon."

Umbreon smiled and lower his body on top of mine. He pushed his member in my begging clit. I screamed out in pleasure as he took my virginity. I never thought my first would be a pokemon. He slowly thrusted in and out and I begged him, "Please more Umbe."

Umbreon quickened his pace as I gripped his fur with my paws. I could feel my orgasm nearing and I could tell his was too. His pace quickened to near cumming speed and he bit into my neck as he released his seed deep into my womb. I laid my head back as Umbreon let go of my neck. I panted, "I love you Umbreon."

Umbreon was laying on top of me and said, "I love you too."

Umbreon panted one last time and asked, "If you ever find away out of this valley will you leave me?"

I replied, "Of coarse I wont."

Then I brought him into a final kiss as we dozed off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This might not be suitable for people under the age of 18, and if Pokemon/human sexual relationships bother you then don't read any further. Enjoy

Chapter 2: Kate's realization

Since me, and Umbreon have shown each other our feelings for each other a year has passed and I have made friends with Umbreon's friends in the forest. There is Mareep, Ampharos, and also Mankey. We have settled down and we are happy in our hut. I have pretty much forgotten that I was a human or at least try to keep it behind me.

I awoke on the bed and I didn't see Umbreon anywhere. I left for the river as I thought he might be getting breakfast. Which I was right. He was underwater and he had a couple fish on shore already dead. I started to eat one as he made his way out of the water with another fish in his mouth. I heard a loud noise coming from the air. It sounded like a helicopter. Umbreon yelled, "What is that?"

I noticed that they were landing near the hut and I rushed to see. Umbreon rushed after me yelling, "Kate it might be dangerous."

I hid in a nearby bush and saw a well built man step out of the helicopter. He then helped a woman out. (It's my MOM.)

So many memories came back as I saw my mom snap pictures of the landscape. Then I heard her yell, "Kate where are you?"

I almost started to cry as I thought, (She hasn't stopped looking for me!)

I couldn't decide to show myself or not. I decided to walk out and I said, "Hi mom."

Mom looked at me and freaked out and said, "You can talk!"

I realized that I could still talk human and I replied, "Yea and I'm Kate some kind of magic turned me into a pokemon."

Mom then looked at the man she had with her and said to him. "Do you think something like that can happen?"

He replied, "Actually considering that ditto can transform and all the other things pokemon can do its not a surprise."

Mom then bent down on one knee and looked me over and asked, "How did you turn into an Espeon?"

I answered as I remembered back. "I was in Mt. Coronet and I stumbled across an inscription and when I read it aloud, I turned into this."

Mom started to cry as she hugged me and said, "You really are my daughter."

The man that was with her asked, "What gave you proof that, Espeon is your daughter?"

Mom then stood up and said, "Butch I was the only one that knew that she was exploring Mt. Coronet."

Butch looked from her to the Espeon and I then asked my mom, "Why did you just now look for me here."

Mom sat down so we could see eye to eye and said, "I did but I was looking on foot and when I rented this helicopter I saw this valley and I landed next to that hut thinking you were in it."

Umbreon stepped next to me, and my mom asked, "Is he a human too?"

I smiled and said, "No, but he saved me from the caves and took care of me."

Umbreon looked at me with a confused look, "I guess when you said you were a human you weren't delusional after all."

But all mom heard, "Umb Umbreon Umbe."

Mom looked to me and asked, "What did he say?"

I told mom, "He said he believes me now that I'm human."

We all laughed and mom asked, "How about you and Umbreon come back with us?"

I frowned as I looked at Umbreon. Umbreon kissed me on the cheek and said, "We can go if you want I will stay with you."

All of us got on the helicopter and took off. Mom then asked, "Can you talk to all pokemon?"

I thought for a moment, "Yea I guess so."

Butch looked back from the pilot seat and asked me, "So are you and Umbreon there together or what?"

I blushed and answered, "Yes"

Mom then looked worried and asked, "Have you two done it?"

I got worried of what she would say, and said, "Yea."

She then looked out her window and back to us, "Well I guess I don't blame you, being stuck in a valley, and thinking that you would be a pokemon forever."

I sighed and I was relieved seeing that she was ok with it so I asked, "So your alright with me and Umbreon being together?"

Mom scrunched her eye brows and said, "No, your human and its not natural."

I got mad, "Like I'm going to leave Umbreon."

Mom got mad and raised her voice, "What, but aren't you going to turn back to a human if we find a cure?"

I then realized that if I turned back Umbreon might not want me. Umbreon put his paw on my shoulder and said, "If you want to be a human I will be ok with that."

I then hugged him and said, "No I want to be a pokemon with you."

Umbreon smiled as he kissed me. We landed next to my mom's house in Sunyshore City. We entered the house, and my mom said, "I left your room how you left it."

I ran to my room and Umbreon followed. I jumped onto the bed a stuffed my head into the pillow. It had a clean smell, and I couldn't believe my mom even clean, and made my bed when I was gone. Umbreon laid next to me and asked, "You really missed your home didn't you?"

I lifted my head out of my pillow, and answered, "Yes"

Mom then came into the room and I said to her, "I want to take a nap if you don't care."

Mom gave Umbreon a worried look, and closed the door as she left. I jumped off the bed and stood on my hind legs to lock the door with my teeth. I jumped back onto the bed, and pushed Umbreon over to where I was standing over him. I kissed him as I laid on top of him. I could feel his shaft coming out of his sheath, and touching my stomach. I turned myself around and took his length into my mouth. He started to purr and he licked my sensitive clit. I moaned as I went faster on his member and I was nearing my orgasm. He came first releasing his seed in my mouth. I almost gagged as I swallowed all I could. I licked up the rest. I came next as I felt him lick up all he could also. I turned around to kiss him. Umbreon pushed me on my back and asked, "Are you ready?"

I purred as I answered, "Give it to me Umbe."

Umbreon pushed his re-growing member into my lips and started to thrust. I closed my eyes and relaxed as my mate had his way with me. He started faster as I yelled, "More Umbe."

Umbreon quickened his pace as I moaned louder. The friction between us heated up as did our orgasms. Umbreon yelled, "I'm cumming."

He pushed hard into my tunnel and shot his seed panting. I panted hard also as my orgasm subsided. I moaned, "I love you Umbe."

Umbreon let his weight go as he laid on top of me and replied with a kiss, "I love you too, Kate."

We fell asleep with him still in me.

The next day I awoke with my lover licking my neck and I heard my mom knock, "Kate breakfast is ready."

Umbreon licked my body clean from any cum and we left for the kitchen. Mom had set me and Umbreon a bowl on the floor with pokemon chow. I looked at it and Umbreon looked at me, "It tastes great you should at least try."

I took a bite and gulped all I could down. Umbreon smiled and said, "See it does taste good."

I smiled as I looked at him. We finished our food and we headed to the living room. Mom sat down and asked me, "So since your staying an Espeon are you going to have babies with Umbreon?"

Me and Umbreon looked at each other shocked, and I replied, "I don't even know if we can have kids I mean I was human at one time you know."

Mom looked sad as she said, "That's to bad I was hoping to have grandkids."

I looked at Umbreon and he asked, "Well we haven't really tried I mean those times you went into heat and all we didn't do anything."

I then asked him, "So are you saying you want kids."

A drop of sweat ran down his forehead and he hesitantly replied, "Yea sure why not."

I then thought for a moment and then asked, "How often do Espeon's go into heat?"

Umbreon looked to the ceiling and I could tell he was thinking. "Well you seem to go into heat every two months."

I then asked when he finished, "How long ago was it when I went into heat?"

Umbreon then thought again and answered more quickly this time, "I think about two month's ago."

I then got worried, "So that means I'll go into heat soon?"

Umbreon smiled and said, "I guess so."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This might not be suitable for people under the age of 18, and if Pokemon/human sexual relationships bother you then don't read any further. Enjoy

Chapter three: heats bliss

A week had passed since we had been home and I still haven't gone into heat. I headed to the kitchen for some lunch and Mom looked at me, then asked, "You look out of breath Espeon."

I then realized that I had my tongue out panting and replied, "Well I guess I'm a little hot."

I then saw Umbreon walk in and, he said, "Looks like your finally in heat Kate."

I looked at him and said, "How do you know?"

Umbreon laughed and said, "Your smell is really strong and your panting."

Mom then asked, "What did he say?"

I looked at her, "Well I'm in heat now."

I then walked out of the room, and yelled back to Umbreon, "I cant do this alone Umbe."

Mom blushed as she knew what I meant, and we headed up to my room. I looked the door and as soon as I locked the door Umbreon pushed my on my back and started licking between my legs. I moaned as I could feel his rough tongue come in and out of my clit. His member left his sheath and I grabbed it with my tail ends. I masturbated him with my tail as he licked harder. Precum oozed from his throbbing member as I felt it run down my tail. I came on his face and he licked up what was on his mouth. He then closed his eyes as I continued to jack him off. He moaned, "I'm Cumming."

I stopped before he did and he sighed, "Why did you stop?"

I then walked out in front of him and shook my tail at him. He jumped onto my back eagerly and shoved his length into my womb. I moaned as my needy pussy squeezed his member. He thrusted as fast he could, He was so hard from my playing with him. Our orgasms skyrocketed dangerously close as he rammed as hard as he could into me as he cam. He lasted a long time sending little by little of his sperm deep in me. I panted with my tongue out as I said, "Can you go again?"

Umbreon had a smirk on his face as he replied, "Of course my love."

I was still standing there with his limp member in me as he stood on his hind legs and lifted my right leg with his right paw. He started pounding in me, and with each thrust his member grew back in size. We had renewed strength as he pushed into me. I cried out, "Umbe."

As I came. I panted harder as it took Umbreon longer to come this time. My orgasm quickly grew my third time today and He shoved deep in me as we came at the same time. Our juices mixed inside me as I moaned, "I love you Umbe."

Umbreon let go of my leg as he replied, "I love you too."

He pulled out of me and I fell to the floor panting. Umbreon laid next to me and licked my cheek. I fell asleep with my lover next to me. I woke up about dinner time and didn't see Umbreon anywhere. I walked downstairs and asked mom. "Where is Umbreon?"

Mom looked up from her work and said, "I told him to take a shower."

I walked to the bathroom and I blushed as I thought, (I wonder why she told him to take a bath.)

I made it the bathroom and walked in. Umbreon was sitting in the water falling from the shower head. I jumped in too and asked him, "Why did momma tell you to take a shower?"

He blushed through his black fur and replied, "I had some cum in my fur."

I laughed a little and said, "Well I guess it doesn't matter."

Umbreon then walked up to me. We interlocked our mouths in a kiss. I pushed him onto his back as his member grew to its full length. I positioned his member with my paw so it was touching the lips of my clit. I pushed down slowly as my body ate is shaft to the base. I moved up and down as Umbreon grabbed my hips to make me go faster. We moved faster and faster as Umbreon sat up and licked one of my six nipple. I was still riding him as I went as fast as I could. He laid back down and I put my paws on his shoulders as I slammed our hips together as we came. Umbreon panted as he said, "I've never had a female ride me like that."

I then asked, "Hey are you telling me that you have had sex with other pokemon other than me?"

He looked up at me as he said, "Well yea but I that was a long time ago before I was an Umbreon."

I then laid down on top of him and asked in his ear, "Was I better?"

Umbreon lifted his head and replied, "I've never felt so good."

I kissed him as I got off of on top of him. We washed the cum from our bodies and left for dinner. I sat down next to the bowl and ate my fill. My and Umbreon went to the garden outside and played until dark. We fell asleep that night barely having the energy to even jump into bed.

A couple weeks had passed since my heat and Mom decided to get me a pregnancy test. We had done the directions on the box of the test, and we sat at the table waiting for the results. Mom picked it up as she read it. I then asked, "What does it say?"

Mom sat it down and smiled, "Your pregnant Kate!"

I tackled Umbreon playfully, and said, "Your gonna be a father."

Umbreon kissed me and mom coughed into her hand and we both looked at her. "Sorry mom"

I walked a looked at Umbreon and asked, "You wanna celebrate Umbe?"

Umbreon knew what I had in mind and ran to my room yelling, "I'll beat you there."

I chased after him. I beat him to my room and I jumped onto the bed. Umbreon locked the door and jumped up on the bed after me. I laid on my back in the middle of my queen size bed and he circled me. I got tired of waiting so I asked, "Are you going to take me or not?"

Umbreon didn't say anything as he walked over to me and lowered his head to one of my six nipples and started to suckle on one. I moaned as I reached my tail up and pushed into my sex with one of my tail ends. I moved my tail in and out as Umbreon licked my chest. Umbreon stopped and stood over my face. I knew what he wanted and I took his member into my mouth. His member throbbed a little in my mouth as I moved my head up and down. Feeling his meat in my mouth I was about to come from my tail massage. I came hard as I accidentally ran my teeth over Umbreon's shaft which made him hump my mouth as he came. Some of the come ran down my cheek as Umbreon moved to my side and licked the cum from my face. He moved to in between my legs and he asked, "Now its you turn to be pleasured."

He started to lick the lips of my slit as I moaned. His rough tongue running up my slit made me beg him to stick his tongue deeper. "Umbreon I want more."

He heeded my wish's and started to lick deeper. I screamed out his name, "Umbreon."

As I came he licked up the juices from our experience. He laid next to me and we fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This might not be suitable for people under the age of 18, and if Pokemon/human sexual relationships bother you then don't read any further. Enjoy

About two months have passed and Umbreon had told me that Espeon's have babies in about 65 days. So my mom has me a place ready in the car so when we half to go to the pokemon center we would be ready. I was laying in my bed with Umbreon laying next to me and I was feeling a little tired from carrying my protruding stomach around. Umbreon kissed me and I asked him, "Umbreon can I get some water?"

Umbreon jumped off the bed as he said, "Sure."

Umbreon left the room and was in the hallway as he heard me yell. He rushed to my side as he asked, "Is it time?"

I managed to say, "Yes."

Umbreon ran out the room and got my mom. Mom then helped me out of the bed and I walked to the car. She was afraid to pick me up so I walked. We got to the pokemon center and Nurse Joy took me to a back room on a table with Umbreon. Mom had to wait in the lobby. Nurse Joy was yelling, "Breath Espeon."

I got mad so I yelled back, "I am breathing."

Nurse Joy was a little freaked but that didn't stop her from aiding me. I laid on a prepped Pokemon bed and I could tell I was having these babies pretty soon. I screamed as I could feel the first one slip out. Nurse Joy cleaned the little Evee and sat it next to me and said, "The first one is a boy."

Umbreon smiled and we waited for the next one. At the end we had four total. Three males and one female. I was panting as the little babies nursed on my breasts. Nurse Joy aloud us to go home the same day and I laid on the bed with my babies and Umbreon licked my pink cheek. "Kate I'm glad I saved you from that cave."

I smiled and I kissed him back. "I love you Umbe."


End file.
